Not That I Care Seddieish Oneshot
by lovethispain
Summary: based off the episode sides from iPsycho. so spoilerish? yes? REALLY spoilerish? not so much. Just read and review if you so wish.


_**A/N I don't own iCarly, that's Dan. I have also never written iCarly so I appologize if this is OOC. Slightly spoilerish but not... bc in my head this will happen, probably not so much on the show, though it's not entirely implausible... (has not been beta ed so there might be a few mistakes. I'm not an English major.)**_

_(Sams POV)_

_How did they even get here? Some party of some girl they barely know and people are dancing around them. _

_Carly is dancing with a guy dressed in a clown outfit and Freddie is dancing with the girl that invited us here._

_Nancy, Nicole, … no that's not right. What was her name? I stare hard at the girl dancing with Freddie trying to bring her name to my memory and Freddie's eyebrows shoot up when he notices._

_No Fredward I was not staring at you. Now if only I could… why are they out of meat? I glance at the snack table and realize the only thing left is crackers. A survey of the room just assures me that there wasn't enough food to begin with._

_I was trying to tell Carly and Freddie this but they were all "Sammm" all obnoxious and I didn't push it any farther. But really with this many people, there should have been at least three tables full of food. Another survey of the room and the song is coming to an end. I want to grab Carly and Freddie and get out of here. We are in some weird town in some weird state that's not Washington. _

_Iowa, Idaho, Wisconsin… yeah I don't remember and I don't suppose its that important. I just need fresh air and I am not about to go outside and have some loser follow me out and try and be lame and acting like I need a knight in shining armor. I have already been asked to dance by three people. I told them no in no uncertain terms. I'm not here to dance, or to meet some stupid boy, I am here because… well I don't really know, but I am here and I don't want some moron all over me._

_I see the Happy Birthday banner and find myself looking for the birthday girl again. Leave it to Carly to say its okay to drive 5 hours to a girls birthday party because she wants the iCarly gang there, her wish for her birthday… and who are we to say no?_

_It got us out of Seattle for the day, and that plus the promise of beef jerky and stopping at every wal-mart for a random gift was enough for me to say yes._

_The trip wasn't terrible except for the part when Freddie fell asleep on Carly. Not that it's a big deal or anything, Freddly has and always will be in love with Carly._

_My eyes find Freddie's in what looks like a plea for help from him? He is dancing with her again, I still don't know her name. At least he isn't enjoying it. Not that I care or anything, I just think it's funny that he is being tortured. Okay maybe it's not that funny. Something stirs inside of me that I push out of my mind._

_I laugh out loud as I see the girl openly sniff Freddie's neck, he is visibly trying to put distance between himself and the girl. He looks so uncomfortable and she keeps trying to smell him. He smells good, I know this from being close to him for the better part of a year and a half. _

_The first time I noticed him wearing cologne, I teased him relentlessly making sure he realized that cologne wouldn't make Carly fall in love with him. And then he stopped wearing it for a little while. He was back to smelling like whatever lotion his mom makes him use and his shampoo._

_And then all of the sudden he was wearing it again, but it was different. It smelled good, not like wow you smell good good, but more like holy shit this stuff is intoxicating kind of smell. Every now and then you can still smell the lotion on him, and every now and then you can smell his shampoo by itself. But for the most part, Freddie's smell is a mixture of a cologne that can make your brain foggy and shampoo mixed with lotion. And his clothes always smell like fabric softener._

_My thoughts are interrupted by a hip bump. I hip bump her back and she laughs._

_"Carls, this party is lame"_

_"Yeah I would have to agree" She shrugs and grabs some punch off the table from behind us._

_"There's gotta be someway we can liven this thing up." I say not really meaning it. Another slow song comes on and me and Carly kind of sway back and forth together side by side to the music. She pretends to hold up a fake lighter and I laugh and join her. _

_My lighter is brought down abruptly when Freddie grabs my arm awkwardly._

_I look at him like he's lost his mind. I know he didn't just…_

_"Girlfriend."_

_What did he just say?_

_"So Sam is your girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah she is, my little Sammy Whammy." He steps behind me and leans up against my back. I can feel his breath on my neck and it gives me visible chills. _

_"Play along," he says into my ear._

_I glance at him and I am pretty sure he needs to be slapped for getting up in my space like that. He is gonna pay later. _

_I look to my left and see Carly with a confused look on her face. I shrug at her. _

_It dawns on me now that the girl is speaking to me, and Freddie places his arms around my waist. I visibly tense. _

_I like him being this close and I can use this for many months to come._

_"Please, I will do your English essay for Briggs, this Nora girl is crazy Sam." his voice is pleading and a quiet whisper in my ear. _

_Nora! That's the girls name, I knew it started with an N, Nancy, Nora… same thing._

_"Nancy, may I call you Nancy?" I ask her knowing it will upset her. _

_"My name is Nora!" She explains to me, her voice a little irritated._

_"Oh right, I'm sorry, Nora, listen, I let you dance with my boyfrrrrrrr, with Freddie enough and I am not a jealous girl, I'm not but it's my turn to dance with my boyfrrrriii, with Freddie." I stress that I can't say the word boyfriend when speaking about Freddie for his benefit, not mine._

_"Yeah okay, I'm sorry I didn't know he had a girlfriend." _

_"Yeah I uh do.." he stutters out. He really isn't very good at acting. Good thing he's smart and not half bad to look at._

_"Sam is my girlfriend." Why was it so easy for him to say that, I thought for sure he would stutter some…_

_"And we are going to dance now." He places his hand on my lower back to guide me to the makeshift dance floor and my stomach drops._

_I'm hungry, I'm always hungry, that's all it is. I haven't eaten in a good half hour, I'm just hungry!_

_The song is coming to an end and I sigh a sigh of relief when I think a fast song will play. Random dancing anyone? Freddie seems to be relaxing a little now. _

_"I'm sorry, I panicked." yah think? Yeah I'm pretty sure you panicked._

_"She was trying to kiss me." my stomach tightens after he says this. I really need to get some food in my system._

_Another slow song begins to play, and I groan inwardly. Are you freaking kidding me. What is this chizz, this is like the 5th one in a row._

_Freddie shrugs and puts his hands on my hips. He's taller now, not jolly green giant tall, but taller. And its okay that he has his hands on my hips. I tentatively place my hands on his shoulders. _

_This is awkward, and the fact that no one is talking is making it even more so._

_"Whatever Freddison, you owe me. And I'm not talking like an essay owe me, I'm talking like breakfast for the next month owe me."_

_"Sam for the last two months I have brought you breakfast, I have paid for your smoothies for the last half of the year and I don't make you pay me back. _

_I'm pretty sure you owe ME"_

_He pulls me closer towards him but I don't think it's on purpose, it just kind of happened. _

_"Whatevs."_

_He half smiles at me, I'm sure he didn't think I would give up that easily, but the proximity of his face to mine and the way he smells is making my brain foggy. I'm telling you it's the cologne._

_"So umm.." I awkwardly begin_

_"Why am I dancing with you again?"_

_"Because you're my girlfriend." he says it like it's the most natural thing in the world_

_He laughs when my eyes widen some._

_"Because I need Nora to believe I have a girlfriend, and it was either you or Carly and your name popped in my head first." He explains to me._

_I move my arms to around his neck, loosely. But they are still there. One of his hands is now playing with my hair behind my back. It's an action that doesn't require thinking on his part. It just happens. _

_I don't say anything letting his words sink in._

_Once they do I bring my arms tighter around his neck._

_He thought of me first._

_Not that I care..._

_That much._

_Comment if you like, if you don't like. Again I apologize if it was OOC. VERY new to writing these two. They aren't easy to write. =)_


End file.
